The Complete Rides List
For a list of all of the scenery in each game, please see The Complete Scenery List. The Complete Rides List below includes rides from each original game and their expansion packs. Roller Coaster Tycoon Transport Rides These rides are used to transport guests from one part of the park to the other. It might be a good idea to place the tracks in the vicinity of as many rides as possible to give the guests a picture of what they can ride in your park. *Miniature Railroad *Monorail *Chairlift This is found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Suspended Monorail Gentle Rides These rides have very low intensity and excitement ratings, and are good for bringing up the mood of tired guests. *Haunted House *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Merry-Go-Round *Observation Tower *Car Ride *Spiral Slide *dodgems *Trampolines *Space Rings These are found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Cycle Railway *Cycle Monorail *Crooked House *Miniature Golf *Circus Show *Ghost Train *Flying Saucers Roller Coasters The essence of the game, the roller coasters are the key advertisement factor in a park. The more roller coasters there are, the more guests visit the park. *Wooden Roller Coaster ]] *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster *Standup Steel Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster *Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Reverse Whoa Belly Roller Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster These are found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Wooden Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Virginia Reel *Wooden Reverser Roller Coaster *Wooden Twister Roller Coaster *Steel Wild Mouse Roller Coaster *Steel Twister Roller Coaster *Heartline Twister Roller Coaster *Flying Roller Coaster These are found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: *Air Powered Roller Coaster *Inverted Wild Mouse Roller Coaster *Suspended Looping Roller Coaster Thrill Rides Thrill rides use as much space as most gentle rides, but are significantly more intense. *Scrambled Eggs (Twist in the UK) *Whoa Belly (Launched Freefall in the UK) *Swinging Ship *Go Karts *Swinging Inverter Ship *Motion Simulator *3D Cinema *Gravitron (Top Spin in the UK) This is found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Roto-Drop This is found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: *Enterprise Water Rides Water rides are most popular in parks that are situated in a dry climate (like Dynamite Dunes, for example), because they are refreshing in such hot surroundings. *Water Slide *Log Flume *River Rapids *Boat Hire This is found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *River Ride These are found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: *Jet Skis *Raft Ride *Water Coaster Shops & Stalls The guests cannot go around hungry or thirsty. That's why you need shops and stalls to keep the guests content. *Ice Cream Stall *Fries Stall *Pizza Stall *Burger Bar *Drink Stall *Cotton Candy Stall (Candyfloss Stall in the UK) *Popcorn Stall *Balloon Stall *Souvenir Stall *Information Kiosk *Bathroom (Toilets in the UK) These are found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Hot Dog Stall *Exotic Seafood Stall *Candy Apple Stand *Hat Stall These are found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: *Fried Chicken Stall *Coffee Shop *Lemonade Stall *Doughnut Shop *T-Shirt Stall Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 Transport Rides *Airship Themed Monorail Trains *Chairlift **Chairlift Cars **Ski-lift Chairs *Elevator **Teleporter *Mine Lift *Miniature Railway **American Style Steam Trains **Mahara Steam Trains **Steam Trains With Covered Cars **Steam Trains *Monorail **Retro-Style Monorail Trains **Small Monorail Cars **Streamlined Monorail Trains *School Bus Ride *Suspended Monorail *Trams **London Bus Tram **San Francisco Tram Gentle Rides *Car Ride **Carnival Float Ride- Butterfly Cars **Carnival Float Ride- Frog Cars **Carnival Float Ride- Lizard Cars **London Taxi- Black Cab Ride **Pick-up Trucks **Racing Cars **Sportscars *Cheshire Cats *Chinese Dragonhead Ride *Circus *Crooked House *Cyclops Ride *Dodgems *Double Deck Carousel *Double-deck Observation Tower *Ferris Wheel *Fighting Knights Dodgem Cars *Flower Power Ride *Flying Saucers *Fun House *Ghost Train *Hall Of Mirrors *Haunted House *Haunted Jail House *Haunted Mansion Ride *Hedge Maze *Hover Bike Tide *Huskie Cars *Mace Ride *Merry-Go-Round *Mini Golf *Mini Helicopters *Monorail Cycles *Monster Trucks *Observation Tower *Pegasus Ride *Skidoo Dodgems *Space Rings *Spiral Slide *Triceratops Dodgem Cars *Vintage Cars Roller Coasters *Air Powered Vertical Coaster **Boomerang Coaster **Hot Rod Coaster *Anaconda Ride *Battering Ram Coaster *Bobsleigh Coaster **Penguin Bobsleigh *Black Death Ride *Cerberus Coaster *Compact Inverted Coaster *Condor Ride *Corkscrew Roller Coaster **Bullet Coaster **Conga Eel Coaster **Limousine Roller Coaster **Seals Roller Coaster ]] *Dragon Coaster *Dragonfly Coaster *Floorless Roller Coaster *Flying Roller Coaster **Pterodactyl Coaster *Flying Turns *Giga Coaster **Yellow Taxi Coaster *Harpies Coaster *Heartline Twister Coaster **Bengal Tiger Roller Coaster Cars **Twister Cars (starting reversed) **Twister Cars *Hoverboard Coaster *Hyper Coaster *Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster **Hyper-Twister Trains (wide) **Twister Trains *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster **BarnStorming Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster **Polar Bear Roller Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Jet Pack Booster *Jousting Knights Coaster *Junior Roller Coaster **Ladybird Trains **Log Trains **Witchity Grub Ride *LIM Launched Roller Coaster **Gangster Car Coaster **TGV Train Roller Coaster *Lay-Down Roller Coaster **Valkyries Coaster *Looping Roller Coaster *Police Car Coaster *Mine Train Coaster *Mine Ride *Mini Roller Coaster **Automobile Cars **Jaguar Ride **Lion Ride **Rocket Cars **Russian Cars **Toboggan Cars *Mini Suspended Coaster **Swinging Cars *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster **Sputnik Suspended Flying Coaster Cars *Motorbike Races *Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster *Reverse Freefall Roller Coaster **Koala Ride **Reverse Freefall Car *Reverser Roller Coaster **Police Chase Coaster *Seaplane Ride *Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Soap Box Derby Racers *Spinning Wild Mouse ]] *Spiral Roller Coaster *Stand-Up Roller Coaster **Stampeding Herd Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster **Surfing Coaster *Steeplechase **Raptor Races Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster **1950s Rocket Cars **Football Ride **Gorilla Ride **Sloth Ride **Suspended Swinging Cars **Suspended Swinging Airplane Cars **Swinging Floorless Cars *Twister Roller Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster *Virginia Reel *Water Coaster **Coaster Boats **Manta Ray Ride *Wild Mouse Roller Coaster **Mine Cars **Mouse Cars *Wooden Roller Coaster **Articulated Roller Coaster Cars **Mine Cart Ride **Stage Coach Roller Coaster Cars **Wooden Roller Coaster Cars **Wooden 6 Seater Cars **Wooden 6 Seater Cars (starting reversed) *Wooden Wild Mine Ride *Wooden Wild Mouse Thrill Rides *1920s Racing Cars *3D Cinema *B-Movie Giant Spider Ride *Blob From Outer Space Ride *Caveman Cars *Chinese Junk Swing Ride *Coffee Cup Ride *Diamond Ride *Dinosaur Egg Ride *Enterprise *Faberage Egg Ride *Fighting Kite Ride *Fire Cracker Ride *Go-Karts *Hoverboard Ride *Italian Police Ride *Launched Freefall *Magic Carpet *MicroBus Ride *Motion Simulator *Neptune Ride *Pirate Ship *Roto-Drop ]] *Snow Cups *Swinging Inverter Ship *Time Machine *Tommy Gun Ride *Top Spin *Trebuchet Ride *Twist Water Rides *Bumper Boats *Canoes *Crocodile Ride *Dhow Water Ride *Dinghy Slide *Dolphin Ride *Flying Boat Ride *Hippo Ride *Jet Skis *Killer Whale *Log Flume *Mandarin Duck Water Ride *Oak Barrel Ride *Outrigger Ride *River Rafts *River Rapids *River Styx *Rowing Boats *Splash Boats *Submarine Ride *Swans *Trilobite Boats *Turtle Water Ride *Water Tricycles Shops and Stalls *Art Deco Food Stall *Beef Noodles Stall *Burger Bar *Cash Machine *Chicken Nuggets Stall *Cookie Shop *Cotton Candy Stall *Drink Stall *First Aid Room *Flower Power T-Shirts *Fried Rice Noodles Stall *Fruity Ices Stall *Funnel Cake Shop *Hot Chocolate Stall *Iced Tea Stall *Lemonade Market Stall *Lemondade Stall *Meatball Soup Stall *Moon Juice *Neptune's Seafood Stall *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall *Pretzel Stall *Roast Sausage Stall *Sea Food Stall *Soft Toy Stall *Souvenir Stall *Soybean Milk Stall *Star Fruit Drink Stall *Sub Sandwich Stall *Sujongkwa Stall *Sunglasses Stall *T-Shirt Stall *Toffee Apple Market Stall *Toffee Apple Stall *Witches Brew Soup *Wondon Soup Stall Uncategorized *Great White Shark Ride *Ostrich Ride *Rhino Ride RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Roller Coasters Steel *Air Powered Coaster *Bobsleigh *Corkscrew Coaster *Floorless Roller Coaster *Giga Coaster *Heartline Coaster *Hyper Coaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Inverted Wild Mouse *Junior Coaster *Lay Down Roller Coaster *LIM Launched Coaster *Looping Roller Coaster *Mine Ride *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Mini Coaster *Multidimension Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Spinning Wild Mouse *Spiral Coaster *Stand-Up Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster *StrataCoaster *Tilt Coaster *Twister Coaster *Vertical Drop Coaster *Wild Mouse Coaster These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Alpine Coaster *Half-Pipe Coaster *Giant Flume *Hershey's Stormrunner *Sea Serpent Shuttle *Sky Rider *Turbo Bikes These rides are found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Coasterball *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *Extended Coaster *Robotic Coaster *Rotating Tower Coaster *Spinning Steel *Splitting Coaster *Towering Coaster Wooden *Flying Turns *Reverser Coaster *Side Friction Coaster *Virginia Reel *Wooden Roller Coaster *Wooden Wild Mine *Wooden Wild Mouse Suspended *Compact Inverted Coaster *Flying Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Suspended Swinging Coaster These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Glider Coaster *Roller-Soaker Water *Dingy Slide *Log Flume *Rafts *River Rapids *Splash Boats *Water Coaster These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *White Water Rapids Junior Rides Generic *Floundering Ferry *Merry-Go-Round *Spiral Slide *Tea Cups Ride These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Reese's Peanut Butter Cups ''These rides are found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Dinosaur-Go-Around Western *Buffalo Roundabout Spooky *Monster Ride Sci-Fi *Flying Saucers Adventure *Odyssey Ride *Snake Helter-skelter Thrill Rides Generic *Chairswing *Double Swinging Inverter *Enterprise *Flying Carpet *Gravition *Whoa belly *Motion Simulator *Revolution *Roto-Drop *Rotor *Roundup Ride *Sky Sling *Sky Wheel *Swinging Inverter Ship *Gravitron snow c ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| |- |zeypr | | | | |- |motion swinging simulator | | | | |} ups *Top Spinner *Twister *Zipper ''These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Aileron *Discus *Disko *Double SkyWheel *Giant Slide *Gyrator *Kaos *Octopus *Parachute Drop *Pounding Surf *Power Boat *Rip Tide *Sky Swing *Spin Doctor These rides are found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Barn Stormer *Claw of Doom *Insanity *Loop the Loop *Loop-O-Plane *Meteorite *Robot Arm *Roll-O-Plane *Sky Swat *Tagada *Thunder Bobs *Top Star *Topple Tower *Twirler *Whirling Dervish Western *Bucking Bull *Lasso *Mine Drop Ride *Rotovator *TNT Vortex Spooky *Gallows Swing *Spider Top Spinner Adventure *Phoenix Twister *Pirate Ship Water Rides *Bumper Boats *Canoes *Jet Skis *Mini Sub *Rowing Boats *Swan Boats *Water Tricycles These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Windsurfer Gentle Rides Generic *3D Cinema*Circus *Crazy Golf *Crooked House *Dodgems *Ferris Wheel *Kara Oki concert *Trampoline These rides are found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Aquarium *Dolphin Show *Killer Whale Show These rides are found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Giant Ferris Wheel *House of Fun *Insect House *Lion Show *Nocturnal House *Reptile and Amphibian House *Tiger Show Western *Western Wheel *Wild West show Spooky *Ghost House ride *Mirror Maze *Spooky Wheel Sci-Fi *Laser Battle *Planetarium *Space Arcade *Space Rings *Zero-G Trampoline Transport Rides *Chairlift *Elevator *Mini Railway *Monorail *Suspended Monorail Trains *Trams These rides can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Hop-on Hop-off Transport Trams *Water-Based Transport These rides can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Air Boat *Elephant Transport *Paddle Steamer *Safari Train *Safari Transport Pool Slides and Rides Note: All of these rides and the Pool Slides tab are exclusive to the Soaked! expansion pack. *Aqua Blaster Slides *Body Slide *H2Oslide Bowl *Inflatable Ship *Lazy River *Ring/Raft Slide Other Rides *Car *Cheshire Cats *Double-deck Observation Tower *Ghost Train *Go-Karts *Haunted Hotel *Mini Helicopters *Monster Trucks *Motorbike Races *Observation Tower *Soap Box Derby Racers *Squeaky Cycles *Steeplechase *Vintage Cars These rides can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Hershey's Kissing Tower These rides can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Quad Bike Animals Note: All of these are exclusive to the Wild! expansion pack. Additionally, all of these have male/female and adult/baby versions. *Camel *Chimp *Elephant *Gazelle *Giraffe *Gorilla *Grizzly Bear *Hippo *Horse *Kangaroo *Leopard *Lion *Mandrill *Orangutan *Ostrich *Panda *Panther *Polar Bear *Rhino *Tiger *Zebra Category:Rides Category:Lists